Corazón de hielo
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de Noru, aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que la atormentan en ese momento de vida que ha alcanzado


_**Ciao! Les dije que había mas historia y aquí una de ellas que mi deliciosa mente tenía que plasmar. Gracias a Mond Dunkel que siempre está ahí para ayudarme.**_

* * *

_-"El hielo de mi corazón se ha ido. A pesar de que aun cubre todo a mí alrededor. Miro mi invernal reino, contemplando la paz que tanto luche por conseguir. Soy una buena reina, mi pueblo me adora, o al menos eso dicen las encuestas. Mi vida está completa, tengo una familia a la cual amar y que me ama. Es casi gracioso, porque hace un par de décadas no me hubiera imaginado en esta posición. Pero aun así estoy feliz por ello._

_Entonces, ¿Qué es este pesar, que ha llegado a mi alma hace poco?, es un peso. Que me trae tristeza cuando menos lo espero"-_

(…..)

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban a la reina helada Noruu~e mientras miraba por uno de los balcones de su imponente y majestuoso castillo de hielo.

Estas últimas semanas se había puesto a reflexionar sobre su familia. Había algo que la inquietaba y que tenía que ver con los seres que ella más amaba. Se miraba al espejo a diario durante largos periodos de tiempo, comparándose con los demás, pues ella a pesar de estar en sus cuarenta, su cuerpo aun parecía no tener más de veinte cinco. Era un tanto obvio considerando su condición de bruja y de quien desciende.

Decidió dejar un momento sus cavilaciones para ir a buscar a su hijo y llevarlo a dormir. Eso también la llenaba de nostalgia debido a que su primogénita, su amada Anky, se había ido hace tiempo del castillo con el lobo que ahora era su esposo. Está claro que eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo y de hecho, el lobo tuvo que enfrentarse un poco contra ella para apenas lograr hacerla entrar en razón que ellos debían hacer su propia vida. Un golpe duro para su ego sobreprotector.

Noru camino por aquellos pasillos decorado con cristales mientras los guardias se mantenían firmes con su presencia. Llego hasta una habitación donde entro tranquila para encontrarse con un mar de juguetes regados por cada centímetro del suelo. En medio de tanto caos estaba su segundo hijo, el príncipe Norge.

El pegaso se parece a su madre en muchos aspectos de la personalidad y para su corta edad tiene una mente muy despierta. Siendo esta en gran parte la causa de provocarles tantos dolores de cabeza a los guardias por sus travesuras. La reina contemplo a su cría un rato mientras este jugaba. Era cierto que ella viviría lo suficiente para verlo crecer pero, ¿Norge viviría tanto como ella? ¿Acaso Nankyoku también?, la reina empezaba a pensar que eso era que agobiaba su corazón y pensamiento. El joven potro se percato de la presencia de su madre y fue hasta ella.

-¡Mamma!- Exclamo el pequeño sacando a Noru de sus profundos pensamientos

-¡Ah!...Norge cariño ya es hora de dormir-

No fue de extrañarse de que al joven príncipe no le gustaran esas palabras poniendo de inmediato el ceño fruncido. Noru se mantuvo firme ante su hijo, luego de un rato de retarse con la mirada el príncipe resoplo derrotado. Tomo un conejo de felpa muy viejo y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada estricta de su madre.

Noru llevo a su hijo hasta la habitación de este, donde lo arropo con cariño bajo las delicadas sabanas. Le costó un poco pero aprendió a ser maternal sin sobreproteger. Beso la frente del pequeño antes de salir dándole una última mirada mientras cerraba la puerta.

Con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación, esperaba que su idiota esposo ya estuviera ahí. Llevaba días sin verlo en el castillo debido a que tenían problemas en las minas de diamantes, los saqueadores creían que podían tener fortuna fácil.

Al entrar a la elegante alcoba se encontró un rastro, era una armadura sucia en piezas que llevaban hasta la cama. Ahí yacía un durmiente pegaso rojo, el rey vikingo. Noru se acerco hasta la cama, colocándose a un lado de su esposo que roncaba como era costumbre. Le acaricio la crin y luego su cara, pasó lentamente su casco por la barba corta que traía hasta aquellos labios que sabían besarle con amor.

-Den…..te extrañe…-

Susurro la reina mientras sus pensamientos la traicionaban de nuevo. Su esposo es mayor que ella, lo que hacía que el helado corazón de la reina, no fuera indiferente a la muerte. Ya que, aunque no estuviera esperando detrás de ella, bien estaba cerca de su esposo. Además de que él a pesar de ser un vikingo no tenia su condición mágica, así que era irremediable que en él si se notara el paso de los años. Pero aun conservaba su musculatura y seguía siendo tan jovial con su inquebrantable sonrisa, sin embargo ya era un pegaso maduro de un poco más de cincuenta.

Noru suspiro abatida antes de alejarse de Den para irse a quitar sus finas ropas y entrar en la cama al lado del dormido pegaso. De verdad le estaba costando conciliar el sueño y cuando creyó que iba a lograrlo, la fiesta de ronquidos de su esposo la volvió a despertar. No lo pensó dos veces para patearlo fuera de la cama, sabía que con eso no lo despertaría pero lo callaría, y así fue como paso. El pegaso quedo con medio cuerpo en la cama y de cara al suelo.

La reina se levanto de nuevo de la cama, se encontraba molesta ¿Cómo podía estar así por un pegaso tan idiota como era su esposo? Sin embargo ¿Podría el imaginar estar sin él? Noru salió de la habitación en bata y fue de nuevo al balcón donde podía contemplar su reino en silencio. Sintió como el helado viento jugaba con su dorada crin mientras cerraba los ojos buscando un punto de tranquilidad para sus pensamientos.

De repente unas fuertes patas rojas la atraparon por la cintura mientras ella se recargaba de la orilla del balcón, pudo sentir de inmediato un tibio aliento en su cuello que le hizo erizar la cola.

-Den….¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?...-

-Porque conozco muy bien a mi reina….- contesto en un susurro el pegaso besándole el cuello –Por eso desperté cuando sentí que ya no estabas en la habitación…-

Noru se giro para encontrarse con esos alegres ojos azules que poseía el pegaso.

-Pero no despertaste cuando te….-

-Noru….. ¿Llevamos tantos años juntos y aun te extraña eso? Tú más que nadie deberías saber que solo me despierto si no siento tu presencia junto a la mía-

Den abrazo los labios de la unicornio con los suyos, con la intensidad como si lo hubiera estado esperando hace mucho

-Lamento haberte dejado sola tantos días….es solo que…-

-Ya se….Ya se…..Es nuestro deber como reyes….- lo interrumpió Noru

-No solo eso, más que mi deber, es porque quiero hacer el reino seguro para ti y para Norge…-

El pegaso le regalo a su esposa esa sincera y gran sonrisa que el poseía, si era un tanto idiota pero sabía muy bien lo que quería.

-Tengo una idea de cómo compensarte los días lejos de ti- dijo Den mientras tomaba a la yegua por los flancos y la cargaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estas idiota? ¡¿Acabas de llegar y solo piensas en eso?!- Noru no puedo evitar sonrojarse, ella jamás pudo ser tan atrevida como el pegaso para ese tipo de cosas intimas, no al menos estando cuerda. Sin embargo, para sí misma, tenía que admitir que hubo noches en que la carnal compañía de su esposo le había hecho falta con desesperación.

-¿Eso es un, no?- Den puso cara de perrito regañado

-Yo….jamás dije que no….-

Solo eso necesito escuchar el pegaso, abrió sus alas mostrando su gran envergadura llevándose a la poni de regreso a la habitación. Llegando a su destino deposito suavemente a su amada entre las delicadas sabanas de la cama que compartían.

Le encantaba ver como los dorados mechones de su reina adornaban las almohadas. Era un hermoso ángel de hielo que podría contemplar por horas. Si no fuera por el hecho de que al verla así, hacia que ardiera aun más su pación por la fría unicornio. Comenzó con unos besos pasionales, luego bajo hasta su cuello, para pronto bajar lentamente, saboreando el exquisito sabor del pelaje de Noru. Den quedaba en extasiado con el aroma de su esposa. No le dio tregua al cuerpo de Noru, ya hace muchos años había reclamado cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposa. Por lo que siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su húmedo destino. Se podía escuchar perfectamente los suspiros que le indicaban que hacia un gran trabajo.

Den abrió lentamente los tonificados muslos de la unicornio, preparo su lengua para probar los jugos de Noru. Pero antes de llegar esta lo detuvo poniendo su casco en la frente de él.

-¿Pasa algo Noru?...-

El vikingo estaba extrañado, pues la poni jamás lo había detenido en ese punto. De pronto Noru lo toma y bruscamente lo azota contra la cama estando ahora ella arriba y controlando la situación.

-Creo que te mereces algo…..Solo por esta vez…-

Noru bajo su rostro hasta la ya despierta virilidad del vikingo, lo tomo con sus cascos alzando a la vez su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos sorprendidos ojos azules.

-Noru….. Tu no….Solo cuando te ruego….-

-Se que no lo hago mucho, por esta vez se me dio la gana de complacerte idiota…-

Antes de que Den pidiera decir otra cosa, Noru paso su lengua por la punta del miembro del pegaso. Lo probaba cual dulce mezclando su saliva con los fluidos que iban saliendo. Den tuvo que morderse los labios para ocultar su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero aun así dejando escapar gruñidos de placer. Den solo se dejo envolver por la boca de la unicornio ¿Por qué habría de poner resistencia, en algo que le fascinaba? Por un momento creyó que había hecho un viaje de ida y regreso al valhalla. Acaricio el bello rostro de su esposa mientras esta trabajaba en su placentera labor. Paso un buen rato antes de que Noru decidiera soltarlo.

-No te dejare terminar aun….- Le dijo Noru al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama. Para luego mostrarle su intimidad al pegaso indicándole que ahora era su turno. Den no la hizo esperar ni un segundo mas, y de inmediato se lanzo a la cama, para probar ese elixir del que se desprendía un delicado aroma que llenaba la habitación. Su lengua jugaba con las calientes paredes del santuario del placer, de su esposa.

Den levanto su cabeza relamiendo sus labios mientras veía como Noru se mordía los labios para no gemir, cosa que le estaba resultando difícil. El pegaso se acerco hacia su unicornio juntando sus frentes, para luego besarla. Estaba listo para hacer de nuevo suya a la helada reina, coloco la punta de su miembro justo en la entrada de la intimidad de Noru. Intento entrar de un solo movimiento, las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Noru se quejo de dolor.

-Eres un idiota….-

-Ah…lo lo siento…es solo que….bueno Noru entiéndeme fueron muchos días y …..-

-Sabes lo sensible que soy, idiota-

De nueva cuenta Noru lo sometió contra el colchón de la cama. Con su mirada molesta empezó a frotarse contra el pegaso, este sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo provocando que sus alas se desplegaran a pesar de estar sobre de ellas. La unicornio movía su cuerpo adelante y atrás humectando el enorme miembro de su esposo, el cual palpitaba, deseoso de entrar. Decidiendo que ya era el momento, Noru fue quien tomo el control para empezar la penetración. Den soltó un gran gruñido, había esperado eso por tantas noches, y la pata amiga no le bastaba para saciar sus necesidades. No había nada que se igualara en placer, a estar dentro de su amada unicornio de hielo.

El pegaso tomo a su reina firmemente de sus flancos mientras ella subía y bajaba. Sus entre piernas chocaban con cada vez más violencia entregándose por completo al otro en esa danza de amor que solo podían disfrutar con el otro. Mientras el placer continuaba. Den tomo a Noru de la nuca para acercarla a su cara y poderla besar. Amaba a esa sensual yegua más que nada en el mundo. Continuaron besándose mientras Noru era inclinada sobre la cama, quedando Den arriba de ella. La unicornio lo abrazo con sus batas traseras mientras este sin perder tiempo, volvía con las rápidas embestidas. Ya no se pudieron contener los gritos, Noru clamaba por su idiota pegaso. Den se separo un momento y le indico a su esposa girarse, por extraño que pareciera esta obedeció sumisamente con el rostro ruborizado. El pegaso hizo a un lado aquella larga y rubia cola para poder entrar de nuevo en Noru. La empezó a montar salvajemente, el sudor y fluido de ambos manchaban las finas sabanas.

La reina de hielo gritaba el nombre del vikingo, esto lo incitaba a ser más agresivo con las embestidas. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la unicornio, el pegaso aun poseía bastante fuerza y lo estaba demostrando. Ambos sabían que el momento estaba por llegar, sus cuerpos ardían al límite mientras la cama era golpeada contra la pared. Con un grito de la reina y un gruñido proveniente del rey, este dejo salir toda su esencia dentro de ella. El exceso de fluido escurría libremente por los flancos y patas de la unicornio. Luego cayeron en la cama sudados y jadeando. Extrañamente Noru se había abrazado del cuerpo del pegaso.

-Noru… ¿Estás bien?...Tú no eres….Amm… De abrazarme después de hacerlo…-

Noru se quedo en silencio unos momentos, con su magia levito una sabana para cubrirlos a los dos.

-No te emociones tanto…solo es esta vez…-

Den puso su sonrisa boba pero feliz antes de colocarse de nuevo sobre de ella para besarla.

-¿Vamos por la segunda?...-

-¡Eres un idiota depravado!-

El vikingo solo pudo reír mientras atacaba a besos el cuello de su reina, ninguno de los dos espero jamás que la puerta de su habitación se abriera.

-Mamma….Pappa….. ¿Qué están haciendo?...- pregunto sorprendió el joven príncipe a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ah…. ¿Twister?..- fue lo único que a Den se le ocurrió responder.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar?- Les pregunto el potro entusiasmado.

(….)

Noru caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del palacio. Aun no podía creer su decisión de complacer a su esposo de esa forma, a ella le encantaba que le suplicaran. Le daba un cierto placer ver que se humillasen frente a ella, un pequeño gusto que nunca abandono a pesar de que su corazón se descongelo. Pensar en ello la hizo entrar en la nostalgia, y como en cualquier situación nostalgia. Se apartaba de todos para estar a solas. Aunque Den llevaba muchos años como rey, y Anky paso mucho tiempo encerrada en el palacio luego de la desafortunada situación en que fue víctima. Ninguno de los dos, ni si quiera los guardias tenían idea de uno de los secretos más ocultos de la reina. Solo existían dos seres que conocían este secreto. Uno de ellos era Is y el otro el antiguo y fallecido rey de la zona helada.

En la sala, anterior a al salón del trono. Noru disimuladamente vigilo si nadie la veía. Sus ojos brillaron de un blanco fantasmal y frente a ella el aire se convirtió en neblina. Y una vez que se comenzó a disipar, se pudo apreciar una escalera de hielo, cuyo trayecto llevaba directo al techo. La reina subió escalón tras escalón hasta llegar al techo, donde su cuerno se ilumino y frente a ella se rebeló una vieja puerta de madera, que daba acceso a un sitio sobre ella. La abrió sin parpadear y entro, justo después la escalera de hielo se desvaneció y la puerta desapareció.

-Ha pasado tiempo- Dijo para sí misma. La habitación en que se encontraba era como un abismo oscuro. Un abismo donde se podían escuchar ecos de una niña con un corazón atrapado en una jaula. Noru encendió y unos faroles se prendieron, iluminando toda la habitación -Sigue igual que siempre-

Aquel ático era lúgubre como un cementerio, nada ahí parecía tener una pisca de felicidad. En las paredes había viejos dibujos de dibujados de manera muy infantil, pero para nada inocentes. En aquellos dibujos se expresaba el dolor en todo su esplendor. No era difícil de imaginar, que la protagonista y artista de esos dibujos, era la misma reina Noru. La unicornio camino hasta una pequeña cama, que para su sorpresa, aguanto su peso con facilidad. Observo una pequeña silla donde se podía apreciar un oso de felpa. Carecía de ojos de botón y en su torso la tela estaba desgarrada y maltratada. Noru sonríe nostálgica.

-Señor oso. Sé ve muy bien- Noru acerca el muñeco hasta ella, lo mira unos instantes y su sonrisa cambia a un semblante triste -Lamente tener que dejarlo aquí, pero ya no lo puedo tener-

Sus ojos se abren como platos al notar sus acciones y palabras. Se golpea con una pesuña para luego volver a su semblante enfadado tan característico de ella.

-¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Este muñeco es feo… Lo odio- Noru arroja el muñeco contra la pared, provocando que el único hilo que sostenía su pata trasera se rompiera. Y como consecuencia este quedara con solo tres de sus cuatro extremidades.

-¡Señor oso!- Exclamo asustada, para luego levantarse de la cama y correr a auxiliar a su muñeco de felpa. Lo tomo entre sus cascos con mucho cuidado, para luego levitar su extremidad rota intentando unirla con magia, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Lo siento mamá!, no quise dañar tu obsequio ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo arreglarlo?- Se dijo frustrada la reina intentando arreglar el brazo del muñeco. No lo entendía, se supone que ella tenía una de las magias más poderosas que existen ¿Y no podía arreglar un juguete? De repente un recuerdo llego a la reina, un recuerdo de su infancia. Muchas veces había intentado arreglar el oso cuando en sus arranques de ira, tristeza y dolor, se desquitaba con dicho juguete golpeándolo. Pero cuando intentaba arreglarlo con su magia, no lo conseguía, y aun no puede hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?!- Grito furiosa Noru, su cuerno brillaba de una luz tan fuerte que podría volver día la noche misma. Pero cuando la luz se apago, el muñeco seguía dañado. Por las mejillas de la reina cayeron lágrimas de frustración -¿Por qué no puedo?-

Noru dejo al oso nuevamente en su asiento, para luego sentarse frente a unas cajas llenas de polvo. Abrió una de ellas, y levito un velo azul adornado con estrellas de plata. Lo miro unos segundo para luego dejarlo a un lado y sacar una vieja fotografía un poco quemada en un marco oxidado. En la fotografía se podía apreciar a una bella poni muy parecía a Noru, solo que tenía el pelaje blanco y unos vivos ojos cafes, además de una gran expresión alegre.

-Mamá…-

**-Flashback-**

-¡Maldita potrilla miserable!- Exclamo el rey antiguo rey de la Zona Helada, mientras arremetía bruscamente con un látigo de punta metálica a la joven princesa Noruu~e. La unicornio solo recibía los golpes sumisamente en su espalda, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, o los deseos de huir. Sabía muy bien que si hacia una de esas dos cosas, su hermano menor Is pagaría el precio.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a obedecerme!- El rey acerco un pequeño cofre de madera y de este saco una fotografía -Esto te enseñara a no opinar sobre como educo a mi hijo- Se acerco a una mesa donde había una vela y comenzó a acercar la fotografía.

Noru volteo asustada -¡No!- Grito suplicante.

-Oh, valla. Alguien no respeto la regla "Solo el rey puede gritar"- Le dijo burlonamente, acercado un poco más la fotografía al fuego.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- Habían muy pocas cosas que en realidad le importaban a Noru en su infancia. Y en esas cosas no estaba incluida su vida. Pero algo que de verdad tocaba su helado corazón, era la única fotografía de su madre. La única que quedaba. Sin ella, su imagen solo viviría en sus recuerdos, junto con los días felices que alguna vez existieron en su vida.

-Muy bien Noru. Muy bien ¿Quién manda en el palacio y sobre todos los de este maldito reino?- Le pregunto el rey, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta que todo aquel que le temía y respetaba. Debía contestar.

-Solo tú, gran rey de la Zona Helada- Respondió a regañadientes, pero lo suficientemente alto.

Sin darse cuenta, la fotografía comenzó a quemarse frente a los ojos de la unicornio. No perdiendo ni un segundo, un chorro de agua salió disparado de su cuerno. Pero no solo salvo la fotografía, sino que el chorro de agua fue de tal magnitud, que empujo al rey helado contra una pared. Noru tomo la fotografía y la guardo en su melena, el rey se reincorporo y sin perder tiempo golpeo a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, haciéndola sangrar por la nariz. La levanto y la golpeo nuevamente haciéndola sangrar aun más. Esta no emitió queja alguna.

-Pensare en un castigo para ti luego. Ahora tengo que atender otros asuntos- Detrás del rey se formo una neblina y una vez disipada la neblina, se pudo apreciar una escalera de hielo. La subió escalón por escalón asfixiando a Noru hasta poder arrojarla al pequeño ático del palacio -Idiota- Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Noru quedo en completa oscuridad, hasta que encendió unos faroles con su magia, dando la oportunidad de ver su habitación. Saco la fotografía de su melena y la comenzó a mirar. Solo en su soledad podía darse el lujo de mostrar aunque sea un poco de sentimientos hacia su madre. Nadie podía verla llorar, nadie debía saber si quiera, que sentía tristeza. Se encontraba en una posición donde sentir eso, era una desventaja para sobrevivir.

-Mamá, te extraño- Sus lagrimas combinadas con la sangre de su nariz mancharon el suelo y la fotografía. Abrazo la foto con sus cascos, imaginando que se encontraba en otro lugar, sintiendo que su madre la abrazaba en la oscuridad. Y aunque no era más que un deseo, una simple fantasía infantil, era el único momento donde podía sonreír, aunque sea por esos instantes en que una sonrisa no se puede percibir.

**-Fin Flashback-**

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Se pregunto en su lamento. Repentinamente noto un brillo en el suelo sobre el que estaba. Un pequeño brillo que nunca antes había notado, bajo la mirada y agudizo la mirada. Se trataba de una aguja, una fina y oxidada aguja. La levanto con su magia y la miro, luego casi por reflejo, tomo hilo de la caja y lo entrelazo con la aguja.

_-Solo necesitas hilo y aguja Noru. Cada vez que este oso se te rompa. Solo necesitaras hilo y aguja para arreglarlo- _Recordó la reina.

Miro el muñeco y comenzó a coser, tomo unos botones viejos, un poco de algodón y unos parches de colores y comenzó a cocer. Estuvo cociendo toda la noche, sin parar, hasta que finalmente levanto su obra triunfante. El muñeco estaba reparado, no como nuevo, pero bastante agradable a la vista.

(…..)

Norge jugaba con sus juguetes en su cuarto. Ya era de mañana y estaba esperando el desayuno. Repentinamente sintió el sonido de unos cascos acercándose, se trataba únicamente de su amada madre. Quien por alguna razón la cual desconocía, lucia ligeramente más feliz esta mañana. Cuando la miro a los ojos noto que no había dormido, aun estaba un poco enojado porque sus padres no lo dejaron jugar Twister con ellos, pero aun así la seguía amando.

-Hola mamma, buenos días- Saludo educadamente como lo educaron.

-Norge, te tengo un regalo, cariño- Le dijo Noru acercándose a su hijo con algo levitando secretamente detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto emocionado.

Noru revelo finalmente su regalo. Un oso de felpa cocido en su torso, con parches de colores y unos relucientes botones negros como ojos. No era el oso más lindo, pero cualquier regalo proveniente de su madre, para Norge era el regalo más fantástico y genial del mundo. Lo tomo entre sus cascos, abrazándolo el oso con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Gracias mamma!- Exclamo Norge feliz. Noru le sonrió y se inclino para recibir a su hijo entre sus cascos -Mamma ¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunto Norge confundido de escuchar ruidos extraños que hacia su madre.

-No Norge. Solo que te quiero, recuérdalo siempre aunque nos separemos- le dijo Noru derramando cálidas lágrimas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Diez años después Norge comía plácidamente en el salón, frente a él, el viejo oso que le hacía compañía. Tomo con su cuchara un nuevo bocado de su alimento pero este se quedo a medio camino. El príncipe dejo caer la cuchara y tomo al oso muy alarmado.

-¡Eso no era Twister!-

Grito como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del mundo.

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara este one-shot considérenlo un regalito de navidad por la fecha que es. Que pasen felices fiestas y nos vemos para la próxima!**_

_**Plis no olviden los reviews y feliz navidad! **_

_**P.D**_

_***Dato extra***_

_**Mamma y Pappa es mamá y papá en noruego **_

_**Norge es…noruega en noruego xD**_


End file.
